


dare you to do it

by caminahz



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme Fills [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, but it's whatever, i like the other one better, semi-nsfw meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>semi-nsfw meme #21 | dinah isn't sure exactly what she was thinking when she challenged camila</p>
            </blockquote>





	dare you to do it

_"I dare you."_

Dinah knows Camila is a daredevil.

She knows she has no shame, and does not turn down a challenge, or a dare, or a simple suggestion, as long as no one will get hurt in the process.

They're in their hotel room, and Camila is in Dinah's lap, facing her. 

"Come on, now, Cheenz," Camila smirks. "You know there's no stopping me now, you should just take your dare back and get your punishment over with."

Dinah raises an eyebrow, "No, because you wouldn't  _dare_ leave a mark on me. You don't want the confrontation, Walz."

"It's your neck, not mine," the Latina reminds, "They're not gonna suspect me, I'm just your annoying best friend."

"You're not annoying," Dinah assures quickly without thinking, "Whatever, Milz, don't do it too hard. Clarissa will  _kill_  us tomorrow."

"You like it hard, though, don't you?" Camila asks in a whisper by Dinah's ear, biting her earlobe and moving over to the Tongan's lips and sucking her bottom lip between her own.

There's a soft smack when Camila pulls away. She kisses along the younger girl's jaw, then presses her mouth to her neck. Sucking until she knows she's left a mark.

"Another," Dinah whispers.

Camila does it more to the right the second time. Dinah's breaths are becoming ragged, her hands traveling farther down Camila's back.

Camila returns to Dinah's lips, moaning into the kiss when Dinah's hands grab onto her hips and force her to grind into her through her shorts.

"Hold on-" Camila pulls away and laughs, lips bright pink and puffy, "Is Clarissa gonna kill us for this, too?"

Dinah isn't laughing. "You can't get me all hot and worked up like that and then try to make a joke, Mila."

"Hot and worked up, you say?" Camila smirks, beginning to slide off of Dinah, "Sounds like a personal problem, if you ask me."

"Will it still be a personal problem if I have you moaning my name in 15 minutes?" Dinah fires back, only partially joking.

Camila raises an eyebrow, now sitting in front of Dinah, "You're not gonna be able to do that."

"Is that a challenge?" Dinah questions, pushing at Camila's chest softly, swinging her right leg over her body once she's lying down.

"I dare you."


End file.
